Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 8
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Enjoy.


Yu-Gi-Oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 8

Family Reunion

Joey Wheeler: *notices the black fog clearing up* What the? Hey you guys okay?

Daniel Taylor: *nervous about Jessie*

*the fog clears up and reveals everyone*

Yami Bakura: *angry* I was so CLOSE!

Joey Wheeler: *runs towards him* *grabs his shirt* Now give me my daughter back! OR I'LL KNOCK THE LIGHTS OUTTA YOU!

Yami Bakura: *growls* Fine. She's all yours. *grabs Joeys hand * *yanks his hand off his shirt* *steps away* *glares at Yami and Yugi* I will take both of you out, that is a promise I will keep! *a dark portal appears behind him* *as he steps in it, he vanishes*

Joey + Daniel: *runs towards Jessie*

Joey Wheeler: Jessie! Jessie, are you okay?!

Jessie Wheeler: *wakes up* *gets up* Ugh... where am I?

Joey Wheeler: JESSIE! *hugs her tightly* Oh thank goodness, your alright!

Jessie Wheeler: *shocked at his father hugging her tightly* I can't... breathe!

Joey Wheeler: Huh? Oh, sorry sweet heart. *lets her go*

Jessie Wheeler: *coughs* What caused you to act that way?

Joey Wheeler: *confused* You mean you don't remember Bakura using you?

Jessie Wheeler: What?

Joey Wheeler: We'll explain when we get home.

Jessie: Wheeler: Okay dad.

*Joey picks her up and starts walking away*

Daniel Taylor: I... I think I'm gonna go with him.

Yami Mutou: Scared about her being taken again?

Daniel Taylor: Yeah I am. I'll see you later Yami. *walks away*

Yami Mutou: Okay... *thinks* Man, Daniel wasn't kidding about me actually losing. We barely managed to make it outta there.

Yugi Mutou: *puts his hand on Yami's shoulder* Come on son, lets go inside and rest.

Yami Mutou: Good idea dad, after that, I think we both deserve some rest.

Yugi Mutou: Well I got the shop to worry about. You head home and I'll see you when I get off at work.

Yami Mutou: You sure?

Yugi Mutou: *looks at him* Look Yami, I just don't want you hurt is all.

Yami Mutou: I-I understand Yugi. I'll see you in the afternoon then. Goodbye. *walks away*

Yugi Mutou: *waves goodbye as he walks away as well*

*meanwhile at Kaiba Corporation*

*camera turns its attention to Mokuba Kaiba who is busy typing away on the computer*

*It has been 6 years and Mokuba is now 18 years of age*

Mokuba Kaiba: *dragging cards into a slot* Okay a few more cards and I'll be finished.

Seto Kaiba: *walks inside* Mokuba, you doing okay?

Mokuba Kaiba: *minimizes the window* *turns to his brother* Well of course! *gets up and hugs him* Why wouldn't I?

Seto Kaiba: Well, its been a month since you started working here after your work at college. Just wanted to make sure your comfortable here.

Mokuba Kaiba: Thanks bro.

Seto Kaiba: *nods*

*intercom starts up*

-: Seto Kaiba, to the front office please.

Seto Kaiba: *annoyed* I'll be right over!

-: Thank you *hangs up*

Seto Kaiba: Well I gotta go. Let me know if you need anything.

Mokuba Kaiba: Sure thing Seto.

*Seto Kaiba walks out of the room*

Mokuba Kaiba: *walks back to the computer* *sits down* Now one more card. *adds a Future Fusion* Hopefully the research payed off.

*30 minutes later*

Seto Kaiba: *signing papers* *hears a knock* Come in.

*Mokuba enters the room with a duel disk on him*

Seto Kaiba: Mokuba? Whats wrong?

Mokuba Kaiba: Nothing... its just that I finished a project I was working on for about a year.

Seto Kaiba: And that would be?

Mokuba Kaiba: *pulls out his deck from his duel disk* You see, ever since Battle City, I wanted to try out dueling myself, but I needed my own trump card. Not your own Blue-eyes.

Seto Kaiba: *thinks* Well that explains why he brought in a duel disk. *responds* Well, I guess we can try out your deck.

Mokuba Kaiba: *shocked at his response* R-Really?

Seto Kaiba: Yeah, just give me a moment and I'll come down to the duel field momentarily.

Mokuba Kaiba: Great! Trust me Seto, you won't be disappointed! *walks out the room with excitement on his face*

Seto Kaiba: *picks up his deck and a card beside it* Besides, it can be a good test run for my new card.

*Moments later Seto walks down to the duel field*

Mokuba Kaiba: Okay Seto, you ready?

Seto Kaiba: As always Mokuba. I wish you good luck.

Mokuba Kaiba: Same to you!

*duel disks start up*

*to be continued*


End file.
